five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.7
Hello elo! A oto 7... tak dobrze pisze? No 7 cześć mojej historyji o Family Freddy Featbear Pizza! Ten odcinek dedykuje AisekFoxyiemu za jak narazie najlepszego wymyślonego Animatronika! (pierwwzy wsip na moim blogu dotyczył opisania w komentarzu swojego wymyślonego tronika) Więc oto on. Liczę, że wam się spodoba. Link do poprzedniej części: cz.6 _______________________________________________________________________ "Kenet vs Smoczy. Mistrzowie trollowania" 20:50pm night6 aktywność:1 - Ken co to jest? - Spadochron. - Ale po co... a nie ważne. 21:00pm aktywność:1 - E... halo? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że że (słychać zakłucenia) Halo. Posłuchaj tu prawdziwy ja, a nie nagranie (jest wyrźnie zmęczony i zestresowany) jesteś na prawdę najlepszy stróżem. Razem z przyjaciółmi tworzycie super zespół. Potraficie planować i działać spontanicznie jednoszcześnie. E będę się streszczał. Jutro od 1:07 do 1:42 piwnica będzie otwarta i pusta. Musicie się do niej dostać (ktoś mocno pua do drzwi) W środku będzie mnostwo pudeł, a ktoś z was musi znaleść tą z napisem F N a F's. Największe sanase według mnie ma Maria (wszyscy popatrzyli na nią, a ona zrobiła wielkie oczy) jest najmniejsza (znowu ktoś puka) ale żeby szef się nie skapnął powinniście ja jakiś ukryć do tego czasu najlepiej pod biurkiem. Wszystko jest tutaj monitorowane. On lubi patrzeć na waszą walkę (słychać pękające zawiasy i jak ktoś biegnie po schodach) Proszę! Musicie powiedzieć światu prawę poprzednicy powini wam pomuc (pękające drzwi) Mam na imię Jooooo! N (krzyki i walenie metalowego kija w pudłoge). - Co to miało niby być? - W tej pizzeri nic nie ma sensu. 21:20pm aktywność:3 - Cha Foxy! Do puki ja tu jestem nie wejdziesz - Bob - chwila co ty tak dziwnie machasz ręką? - Jumpscare T.Boonie oczywiście za szybą - Aaaaaa! - zapłakany - Ty zarazo - Foxy i T.Boonie przybili sobie piątke. 22:00pm aktywność:5 - Freddy? Freddy? - Nie mów, że zgubiłeś tego gwałciciela. - Nie. Spoko. Jest z Boonim w pokoju6. - Uuuuu. Jo ty podglądaczu. - Oni tylko stoją. - Ta jasne. 23:00pm aktywność:7 - Pizza. - Pizzzzzeria. - Pizza. - Nie Chica Pizzeria. Pi ze ria. - Pizza. - Peperoni. - Chees. - Anszua. - Margarita! - No nie. Jak tu cię nie kochać. 23:30pm aktywność:9 - Aaa ToyChica zablokować. Udało się. 23:40pm aktywność:9 - Lubisz babeczki? - T.Chica pyta zza szyby - Tak - Jo - Chcesz ją? - Nie dzięki - Jumpscer T.chici - WTF. 00:00am aktywność:11 - Drago, Drago. Gdzie ty? Ken biegnie - zamknoł w ostatniej chwili - Cha! I co ty na to przerośnięta jaszczurko? - Drago pokazał mu fack you - Oooo nie - Ken pokazał mu podwójn fack you - No i co ty na to? - Słuchaj uważnie. Prosta droga, zakręt, wieża eiffla i masz pacanie - mówiąc to pokoleii układał ręce żeby pokazać takiego wała z podwójnym fack you. - A ty wiesz gdzie cię mam - ściągnął spodnie pokazując tyłek który przyłożył do okna - O tu. - Ale z ciebie głupek - Drago - Ze mnie? To nie ja przywaliłem w stalowe drzwi. - Ale ja przynajmniej nie przykładam tyłka do szyby na której jest salmonella i ebola - Kena zatkało 1:00am aktywność:13 Od godziny Drago i Kenet nad wzajem się obrażają, ale ostatecznie wygrał Drago. Na korytarzu wymachiwał w góże złączonymi dłońmi na znak swojego triumfu, a Ken siedział pod oknem załamany. - Nie możliwe. To przecież ja jestem mistrzem trollowania, a przegrałem z robo-jaszczurką. 2:00am aktywność:14 - Długo będziesz tu tak stał? - Maria mówiła to do ToyFreddyiego który od jakiś 10 minut stał za szybą - To tyczy się również ciebie - razem z nim stał tam BB który się zaśmiał. - Cieszysz się jak głopi do sera. 3:00am aktywność:16 - Aaaa co to ma niby ***** być?! - po raz 3 Jo zaatakował Phantom-Animatronik - SpringTrap to pewnie przez ciebie. Cha zablokowałem ciebie i co ty na to - kolejny atak phantoma - No nie ja mam już tego dosyć. Pięknie jeszcze Kitty postanowiła nas postraszyć. - A gdzie jest? - W korytarzu na piętrze. WOW, WOW gdzieś zniknęła - zrobiła jumpscera w kamere - Aaaa! - aż upadł z krzesłem - A ja tak cię lubiałaem. - A ja lubię ją jeszcze bardziej. 3:30am aktywność:17 - Bob weź coś zrób żeby sobie poszedł - Maria jak i inni mieli dosyć Springtrapa stojącego za szybą - Nie ma mowy. Ja nawet na niego nie patrzę. - Ej czy to Kitty? Tak to ona. Co ona robi? Springtrap i Dark Kitty wyglądali tak jakby rozmawiali do tygo słychać było szepty. Po chwili tej "rozmowy" wspólnie odeszli co przyniosło ulgę, ale i zakłopotanie. - Nie mam pojęcia co tu się stało, ale cieszę się, że to się stało - Jo - Z kąd w ogóle to diabelstwo się wzięło? - Bob 4:15am aktywność:18 - Mangle wali w blokadę. Co mam robić? - A jak jej idzie? - Raczej marnie. - Więc na razie nie mamy czym się martwić. Patrz na pozostałych. - OK. Orzesz Foxy! Szybko. - Dobra zamknęłam. - W samą porę. - Najgorsze jest to, że Pirate Room znajduje się na parterze. 5:00am aktywność:20 - Co to jest to papierowe na ścianie? - Ken - Nie wiem, a co? - Bob - Długo tu wisi? - Chyba od zawsze. - Jesteś pewien? Chyba nie było go tu wcześniej. - Zdaje ci się. 5:15am aktywność:21 - Cha, a nie mówiłem. Papierczak znikł i pokawił się w pokoju3. - O co ci chodzi? - Jo - No o to papierowe coś co wisi teraz w trójce, a przedtem u nas. - To nie możliwe chyba żeby ktoś go przeniósł - Maria Kenet się przestraszył na myśl, że ktoś lub coś może potajemnie zmieniać miejsce tego papierowego królika. 5:45am aktywność:21 - Freddy fack you! - Jo miał już dość jego ciągłych ataków. 5:58am aktywność:22 - Co się stało? - Skończyła nam się energia. - To podłącz agregaty. - Ale to właśnie ich enegria się skończyła. - Freddy ty złodzieju energi taki sam jak pikachu - Ken - Co to? Słyszycie? - Ktoś się do nas zbliża. - Błagam żeby to nie był ToyBoonie. Kiedy tajemniczy Animatronik był już koło drzwi rozległ się alarm. Była 6:00am! Bob chwycił latarkę bo chciał zobaczyć kto się do nich zbliżał, ale zobaczyli tylko za szybą znikającą rękę Animatronika i jakby złotą. Nie myśleli o tym długo. Bardziej zastanawiało ich co się stało o 21:00pm. Ten tajemniczy telefon nie dawał im spokoju, a zwłaszcza jego treść. _______________________________________________________________ UWAGA! UWAGA! Już niedługo noc 7! Napiszcie co na razie sądzicie o mojej historyjce i co chcieliście by żeby stało się podczas następnej nocy. ''NOCY nr.7! ''Czy zdołają zdobyć pudło z napisem FNaF's? Czy Golden Freddy przejdzie do rzeczy? Czy przyjdą 8 dnia do pracy? Czy tajemnice pizzeri zostaną odkryte? Czy to Chica zjadła moją ostatnią pizzę? Czy stanę się normalna? Obiecuje, że nie. Oj będzie się działo. Poznacie odpowiedzi na te pytania podczas nocy 7 o nazwie: Just Gold. Link do następnje części: cz.8 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach